Lost Head Requiem
by The95will
Summary: Just another day in Vale, or it was supposed to be. A body was discovered in a downtown slum and turned out to be a well connected citizen. So of course the local police decide to check it out. Just an hour after the homicide occurred, two detectives visit the scene with a job to do and they did not expect to find someone there waiting for them. Alternate Universe. RWBY
There was a flash of light over a dimly lit room. The viewer of the scene sighed as she moved her camera out of her view to see synthetic blood paint a wall...

She raised her head and had her eye scanners map out the room in her mind. The woman looked at her finger and flicked it for her right thumb to eject a small pen then caught it with her left hand. From there, the woman reached for her lower back and wrote several notes to herself.

"A bit old fashioned are you?" A man stated behind her. "Detective?"

The woman raised her head then scoffed.

"Anyway. I talked to the locals of the area, no one saw the culprit commit the murder but some of them did hear the commotion." The man clearly was in his late twenties and wore a cyan blue suit. His left hand reached into his pocket and pulled out wad of gum.

"Want one?"

She shook her head.

"Figures." He started to unwrap the paper. "Did the homicide division try to pull you away again?"

No answer. The man decided to move on with the assignment.

"So on the area. Most of them here are more likely cyborgs. So it could be that their memory centers could have been hacked but we have the police transfer data to a collective car. So from the video feeds we can filter through, we'll be sure to find some sort of clue."

The woman raised her left forearm. From there, she tapped against her skin and a projected hologram appeared. From there, the room was projected from a tiny camera she placed in a corner. From there, the woman ran a simulated thought of hers as to how the murder could have occurred.

The victim stood in the center of the room and a darkened figure entered the room. This time with a steel blade. Possibly a machete or sword of some kind. From the scene itself, the victim in question was sliced in half with a cut from the top left shoulder to the abdomen. She wrote a note to herself.

'The murder victim, a member of the local wealth establishment that had a stance against vote of possibly allowing more refugees into the nation. The victim was part of a family that supported a Politician that spoke out against the vote. So this could be an incident to prevent further funding.'

"The tech coroner double checked and the body frame of the victim and he had a duraframe setup that could prevent bullets to pierce below the bones. The skin was also replaced to flame retardant material version. The eyes were completely switched with synth versions. So it leads to the conclusion that this man was very well connected and his body is meant to survive an attack… just not this one." The man opened his mouth to pop in some gum.

"Cardin. Do you think this is some sort of power play or some kind of cover up?" The woman asked to help get an idea for this case.

"I don't know what to think. All I know is that the victim would have been tough to kill." Cardin shrugged as he scanned the room. "What's your take, Emerald?"

"This is the tech age. Anything is possible." Emerald closed her notepad. "If I had to guess, the murderer must have a thermal scanner in their eyes. Most likely, the murderer is completely human or a well-adjusted cyborg. I'm leaning toward the latter."

Emerald leaned back to think about this murder.

"Did you eat today?"

Emerald ignored Cardin.

"I got some false food replicas in my car. Your stomach center needs some process something for your brain."

"I had a crunch bar earlier." Emerald retorted somewhat annoyed.

Emerald scanned the room again. She shook her head again as she needed to walk outside to get some fresh air. The dry synth blood smelled like spoiled oranges and organs that oozed out of the torso like a cornucopia of fruit.

Emerald frowned at this mental dilemma. She hated it when Cardin would nag her on something that she never really thought about. A blue candy bar was pulled out of her coat.

"Hello there." A child's voice echoed close to her.

"Gah!" Emerald stumbled forward and looked around.

"Don't be afraid." The same voice responded.

Emerald without a second thought drew her issued firearm. A modern day revolver. She aimed all over the area. She stood outside in a small garden with a newly planted tree in the center.

"Who goes there!?" Emerald shouted.

"I'm no threat to you." The voice stated as a person walked out from behind the tree. It was a child. "Emerald Miller. Single, orphaned at age four when your parents were killed in an explosion in South America along with your older brother. Grew up in Chicago and found solace in the military. Married at to a former journalist when you were discharged then divorced you a year later. Now you're detective for the Mistral cyborg division."

Emerald frowned as she observed the kid, who appeared to be around the age of twelve to thirteen. A grown trench coat encased his body as he wore blue jeans with black sneakers. He smiled. "A high frequency blade."

"What?" Emerald frowned.

"A HR High Frequency Blade. That was what used in this matter."

Emerald didn't break her expression.

"A form of metal that rapidly excels the molecular bonds of metal and materials in general. Making it easier to cut through anything. So a cyborg body isn't completely protected."

"Hey Em, do you think we should-?" Cardin walked out of the house to see Emerald aim her gun at the child.

"What's going on?"

Emerald frowned.

"You are Cardin Winchester." The kid stated. "Wanted by Atlesian authorities for the smuggling and selling of weapons."

"What!?" Cardin frowned and drew his gun.

"I know more than you can imagine." The child nodded. "May I see the crime scene?"

"No!" Cardin stepped forward.

"And why do we have to bring a twelve-year old to a crime scene?!" Emerald shouted.

The boy smiled faintly and replied, "Detective, I am here for your protection."

Once he said that. The boy extended his left arm and flattened his palm. The wrist broke backward for a shiny metal blade drop out.

'A cyborg!' Emerald thought to herself.

He swiped empty air as both Emerald and Cardin prepared to fire at the boy. Both of them prepared to kill the boy. It was taboo for people who transfer their brains into younger cyborg bodies.

At the boy's body. Several spurs of synth blood sprayed out in empty air. A tall armored figure toppled over in pain. A stealth drive user was in the very same garden with them! Cardin and Emerald both trained their guns in the area.

"Relax." The boy's blade retracted. "This whole incident has more to it than the both of you realize."

"Shut up! Why should we listen to a runt like you!?" Cardin shouted back.

"How adorable. The former arms dealer can't listen to orders." The boy shook his head. "This scene is a good smoke screen for what's really happening."

"What do we have to do with it?" Cardin asked.

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for her." The boy pointed at Emerald. "She's the one who can piece this together."

Cardin glanced at Emerald.

"Someone tried to bribe you this morning... didn't they? " The boy raised his eyes to her.

Emerald remained silent.

"You rejected it." The boy smiled then laughed childishly. "You're the kind of person that can take care of this."

"What is your next course of action?" Emerald asked.

"To help you solve this case."

.

.

.

"Fine by me. Come this way."

"This is insane!" Cardin stepped forward.

"Got a better idea?" Emerald shot back.

"Well no, but-"

"Come this way." Emerald walked behind the boy.

"This is more than a simple murder or a stance on a bill. This involves something I'm not sure how to explain..."

"What's your name?" Emerald tilted her head.

"Call me Faust."

 **Author's Note: Hi there. This is a story idea I had as I worked on my Creative Writing Class in college. I wonder if this could be something people could be interested in. Please let me know what you think and have an excellent day. My name is Will, and it's a pleasure to meet you.**


End file.
